Astorian Exports/items sold
All of Astoroth’s exports and trade items. Rarest to most common ' ' (Weapons) Military weaponry (battle ships, guns, aircraft, etc) (150 platinum to 10 billion Draconian Drachmas) Note: That these exports here (in the military section) are only traded with the closest of allies. Meaning the bond between the countries must be unbreakable to prevent these warships from being used against one another. The following terms are in place to assure the utmost safety of the civilian populations of both countries. THESE ITEMS CANNOT BE PURCHASED BY CIVILIANS FOR SAFETY REASONS! AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, THESE BOATS CANNOT BE GIVEN, OR SOLD TO OTHER COUNTRIES. VIOLATING THESE TERMS WILL COME WITH SEVERE REPERCUSSIONS. The following military exports will be HIGHLY expensive. (Weapons of mass destruction) * 100 megaton neutron bomb/missile * 50 megaton neutron bomb/missile * 20 megaton neutron bomb * 100 megaton thermonuclear bomb/ballistic missile * 50 megaton nuclear bomb and ballistic missile * 20 megaton nuclear bomb * Plague infested MOAB * Cholera missile * Smallpox agent * Rods of God (Navy Vessles) * (CVN-80) Nuclear-Powered Supercarrier * The Zumwalt-Class Destroyer * Submarines * Super carriers/aircraft carriers * Destroyers * Patrol boats * Ballistic missile submarines * Fuel tankers * Offshore supply vessels * Ocean surveillance ships * Etc (Airforce air crafts) * Bombers * Drones * Fighter planes & helicopters * Glider planes * Observation planes & helicopters * Patrol planes * Reconnaissance planes * Space planes * Tankers * Airborne laser * Airships * Anti-submarine warfare * Cargo planes * Trainer planes * Utility planes * Experimental crafts * Etc (on ground/land weaponry -tanks, guns, mortars, etc) * Heavy thermonuclear tanks * Heavy armored tanks * Medium armored tanks * Light armored tanks * Stealth tanks * Heavy duty mortars * Anti aircraft weaponry * Plastic filled landmines * Regular highly landmines * Heavy, medium and light armored transport vehicles with mounted turrets. * Camouflaged armored vehicles with optional turret. * Etc ' '(guns and handheld weaponry) * Anti tank rifles * RPG’s * 50 caliber rifles, and hand held pistols ''' * '''Semi automatic rifles, shotguns, and hand helds * Fully automatic rifles, shotguns, and hand helds * Heavy machine guns * Miniguns (death machines and whatnot) * Hand held pistols * Bowie knives * Standard combat knives * Frag grenades * Incendiary grenades * Throwable nerve agents (Sarin, Mustard gas, G-series agents, V-series, and so on) * Mass EMP’s * Etc (armor, and other items) * Advance night vision * Heavy bulletproof full body armor * Stab proof padding * Hard to detect, high frequency inter com radios * Gas masks (used to protect from nerve agents such as Mustard gas or Sarin * Spare ammo clips * Etc ' ' Enchanted, rare weaponry (civilian purchasable guns, swords, and other weaponry) (150 platinum to 1000 Draconian Drachmas) * Extinction & the bullet, replica -six shot revolver- (The personal sidearm of Avain Blackcrown used to kill all gods and or immortals that have ever threatened his kingdom or those of his ally’s. Note the replica is nowhere near as powerful as the original but still does pack one hell of a punch). * The God Hand Replica -Longsword- (The original God Hand is held by Avain as a his main weapon) ''' * '''Devil’s Call -mace- (The weapon has high damage but slows the user to balance the sheer strength of the mace). * Angel’s Wrath -bow- (Rarely made and are used by legendary archers, there are only 3 original bows, however less powerful replicas have been crafted). * Belial’s Wrath Blade -greatsword- ' * '''De’Lahara’s Dragon Bone Blade -katana- ' * 'Abyssal Spawn’s Blade -katana-' * 'The Winged Serpent -glive-' * 'Scythe of Judgement -scythe-' * 'Fal’lebra’s Venom -dagger-' * '''Custom crafted weapons (at mastery level) Rare weaponry (civilian purchasable guns, swords, and other weaponry) (250 gold to 750 gold coins) * Dragon scale bows, great and one handed weapons * Dragonbone bows, great and one handed weapons * Abyssal bows, great and one handed weapons * Angelic bows, great and one handed weapons * Demonic bows, great and one handed weapons * Adamantium weaponry (swords, bows and guns) Normal weaponry (civilian purchasable guns, swords, and other weaponry) (500 bronze to 750 silver per weapon) * Iron weapons * Steel weapons * Orichulum weapons * Titanium weapons * Bronze weapons * Damascus steel weaponry * Mithril weaponry (Armor) Enchanted, rare armor (civilian purchasable body armor) (150 platinum to 100 Draconian Drachmas) * Armor of the harbinger ''' * '''Armor of the Embraced * De’Lahara’s Dragonscale Armor * Astorian berserker Armor * Astorian General Armor * '-More coming later-' Rare armors (250 gold to 75 platinum) * Abyssalite Armor * Dragon Armor * Angelic Armor * Demonic Armor * Adamantium Armor * Mithril Armor Common armors (500 bronze to 100 gold per set) * Damascus Steel Armor * Orichulum Armor * Titanium Armor * Steel Armor * Bronze Armor * Iron Armor ''' * '''Leather/Hide Armor ' ' (Food, and crops) Rare foods and crops (100-20 silver per item) * Dragon’s eye * Roasted legs of the northern mountain spider * Golden apples * Demon’s peaches * Angel’s grapefruits * Dragon meat * Phoenix meat * Dragon brew alcohol Common food and crops (1-100 bronze per item) * Wheat * Corn * Potatoes * Tomatoes * Beans * Peppers * Apples * Oranges * Peaches * Bananas * Various alcohols * Beef * Lamb meat * Chicken * Turkey * Fish (various different types